Pan de Guilmon
by Ruedi
Summary: Uno se preguntaba cómo era posible ser feliz. Y Takato contesta: "vende panes y haz a la gente sonreír con su sabor".


En un día de lluvia, salen estas cosas raras…

 _Disclaimer: "Digimon Tamers" no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores._

Pan de Guilmon

Eran las cinco de la mañana del domingo. No sabía qué temperatura hacía, pero seguro que unos cuantos bajo el cero. Aún así, allí dentro había un agradable clima de quince grados, con los hornos a toda potencia y apenas abiertas las ventanas.

—Buen día —saludó una jovial voz de mujer, entrado con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. A su marido no le gustaba el café, pero le fascinaban las chocolatadas.

— ¡Buen día! —respondió con una sonrisa. Tenía sudor en la cara y harina por todos lados—. Gracias, amor —y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¡Guilmon, a desayunar! —Juri sonrió—. Vete a dormir, es temprano y lo precisa tu cuerpo.

Juri Katou, con veintisiete años, sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se rió.

—Llevo sólo dos meses, Takato, puedo hacer cosas. Además, no me gusta verte trabajar sólo —esperaban un bebé. Se habían casado hace dos años y ahora estaban impacientes con la venida del niño. Le dio un beso en los labios y regresó a la cocina, a preparar más chocolatada.

Digimon y Tamer se sentaron y desayunaron, descansando antes de abrir la panadería a eso de las ocho.

Guilmon era un ayudante formidable: hacía los mejores panes de la ciudad y todos estaban encantados. Cuando iban a comprar, sólo querían "el pan de Guilmon". Era delicioso: crocante y relleno de crema o mermelada de frutas, según los gustos. El de crema gustaba mucho más que el de dulce. Se habían animado a ponerle relleno de chocolate, pero no era tan popular. Así que solían rellenarlo de crema.

— ¿Puedo hacer algunos con chocolate?

—Sí, pero te haces cargo si no se venden —respondió el castaño, bebiendo su chocolatada.

— ¡Me los comeré con ganas, si no!

Takato sonrió.

—Voy a dar un paseo, ahora vuelvo. Dile a Juri que no me tardo —se puso su sobretodo color vainilla, un bufanda marrón y un gorro oscuro, haciendo juego. Casi se olvida los guantes, volvió para recogerlos.

Caminó por las solitarias calles de un domingo invernal a la mañana. Del frío que hacía, esperaban una nevada esa misma noche, así que su mujer había preparado más abrigo si llegaba a pasar: amaba la nieve… La lluvia, el sol y todos los factores climáticos que la Tierra les daba.

 _Y él la amaba a ella. Amaba sus risas, sus llantos y sus locuras._

Había heredado la panadería cuando tuvo veintidós. Sus padres se sentían cansados y él ayudaba siempre, así que, prácticamente, se volvió su tienda. Ambos progenitores estaban orgullosos de su único hijo, así que no tuvieron reparo en delegarle toda la responsabilidad de la tienda, a fin de cuentas él amaba hacer pan, tanto como sus padres, quienes, desde hace unos cinco años, se habían mudado a Okinawa, luego de que Wataru había fallecido. Takehiro quiso ir a vivir en su casa de la infancia, junto a su mujer. No había sido una decisión fácil, pero su pequeño Takato los alentó.

—Quiero que se relajen —les dijo, cuando estaban pensando en mudarse—. Al abuelo le hubiera gustado que fueran allí y estoy seguro de que Kai y los demás no tendrían reparo en que se quedaran. No hay nada más lindo que la familia unida —dijo, riendo. Con los años, había aprendido a llorar menos y sonreír más.

—Ven con nosotros, hijo —agregó su madre, sin pensar, como era costumbre en ella—. ¡Nada nos haría más felices si estás con nosotros! —pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero hacer pan —dijo con determinación—. Quiero hacer muchos panes deliciosos para el barrio y para todos los que quieran —y apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Guilmon, acariciándolo—. Tengo un compañero formidable que me ayuda y… Estaré bien —dijo—. Cuidaré la casa y Juri seguro que vendrá seguido.

Su madre hipaba de los llantos, su marido la consolaba. No querían separarse de su hijo, pero tampoco querían dejar de vivir en Okinawa, con esa preciosa casa frente al mar… Estaba sola y no querían que se viniera abajo por el aire salino.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti —dijo su padre, con muchos años más, el cabello un poco más blanco pero los mismos ojos rojos brillantes, los cuales Takato heredó—. Sigue tus sueños y… —lanzó una gran risa—, ¿te acuerdas que tú siempre quisiste una mascota? Creo que tienes al mejor —abrazó a Guilmon y le dio las gracias por cuidar a su hijo.

Takato llegó hasta su viejo colegio primario. Lo miró con nostalgia y una sonrisa en los labios. Siguió adelante y pasó por una tienda, donde había teléfonos. Le preguntó si podía hacer una llamada a Okinawa y la señora que atendía le dijo que sí. Telefoneó a sus padres, quienes estaban durmiendo, y se alegraron de oír la voz de su "pequeño". Hablaban seguido, una vez a la semana, por lo menos. Le preguntaron por la tienda, por Guilmon, la casa, y Juri. Aseguraron de ir el otro fin de semana, pues, habían comprado un montón de cosas para el futuro bebé.

—Pero aún ni sabemos si es niño o niña —les dijo su hijo, sorprendido por la emoción de sus padres de ser abuelos.

—No importa, puedes usar las mantas amarillas o verdes, no importa el sexo que sea —contestó su madre. Takato rió por lo bajo, estando contento de tener unos padres maravillosos.

Luego de eso, regresó a su casa por un camino distinto: pasó por la casa de sus suegros, donde el pequeño bar de los Katou estaba cerrado. El hermanastro de Juri, junto con su padre, se hacían cargo de la tienda. Les iba muy bien y Calumon andaba siempre por ahí a dejarles pan.

Vio que alguien andaba por los techos: era una figura alta y rápida.

— ¿No hace un poco de frío para pasear?

— ¡Buenos días! —Le saludó Takato, jovialmente, a Renamon—. Sí, hoy está particularmente fresco, esperamos una nevada. ¿Cómo están Ruki, Jen y Terriermon?

—Durmiendo —contestó el Digimon con forma de zorro amarillo—. Jen se quedó hasta tarde trabajando y Ruki también.

—Quiero ver las fotos que sacó —comentó con emoción: la pelirroja se había convertido en una gran fotógrafa. Solía viajar seguido a desfiles de modas o hacer cualquier otro trabajo relacionado a su rubro. Había asistido a un desfile de ropa invernal de una marca reconocida, las últimas semanas—. Juri estaba encantada porque le gusta mucho esa marca. ¿Se lo haces saber? —Renamon asintió—. Ah, diles que, cuando quieran, que pasen por la tienda, Guilmon está haciendo unos "panes-mon" —así llamaba el dinosaurio a un tipo de pan con forma de Digimons— nuevos y quiere opiniones ajenas. —asintiendo nuevamente, Renamon lo saludó y se perdió en el cielo.

Regresó a casa. Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana. Guilmon seguía cocinando y vio a Calumon decorando panes. Dejó el abrigo en la percha y vistió su delantal, bordado con su nombre (cortesía de Juri). Se tapó el cabello con un pañuelo blanco y se puso manos a la obra.

Se vendieron los panes de Guilmon con chocolate. Los de crema fueron un éxito y los nuevos "panes-mon" llamaron la atención. Ése día, Yamaki y su esposa, Reika, fueron a comprar y se llevaron variedad de Digimons.

—Ése tira fuego si te lo comes —le dijo Juri a la pelirroja, viendo que ésta llevaba uno con forma de Ipmon. Se rieron las dos y tomó el pago de Reika—. ¿Te imaginas si los panes empiezan a echar fuego? —le comentó a su esposo, sentándose al lado de él: ya era tarde y estaban por cerrar.

—Nos fundimos —respondió.

Uno se preguntaba cómo era posible ser feliz.

Y Takato contesta: "vende panes y haz a la gente sonreír con su sabor".

Aprendió que la humildad es la mayor felicidad que podía tener para ser feliz. No necesita títulos, ni cargos importantes ni dinero. Él sólo era feliz vendiendo panes de Guilmon a la gente y amando con toda su alma a sus seres queridos.

Nada más. Era el Tamer más raro de todos, pero el más feliz.

Esa noche se juntaron los cuatro (cuando naciera el niño, serían cinco) a cenar alegremente. Se reunieron para imaginar nuevos panes.

No pedían más para ser felices… ¿Quién necesita opulencia cuando tienes una familia que te adora?

OoOoOoO

No sé de dónde ha salido esto. Esta mañana me puse a pensar lo humilde que era Takato. Y lo poco que él necesita para ser feliz :') Una de sus cualidades es ésa, la humildad. Yo estoy segura que él habría heredado la panadería de sus padres con orgullo. Imagino que los niños de Tamers (a excepción, tal vez, de Jen ) se ganarían la vida haciendo cosas que los hagan felices sin tener que aspirar a un título muy alto. Los veo más humildes que otras sagas, no sé… ¿O será que son los elegidos más jóvenes, todos? (No contemos a Ryo que tenía 14 XD)

Algo que quiso salir y que escribí, nada más…


End file.
